


现代婚姻故事

by Harsh_Mistress



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker Spoilers
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-18 07:28:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21890485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harsh_Mistress/pseuds/Harsh_Mistress
Summary: Reylo现代AU，婚后日常小故事
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	1. 0

**Author's Note:**

> 没啥，就是被司机的Marriage Story治愈了，来写点Reylo的现代婚后日常小故事，基本无虐，肯定HE

0

站在Rey面前的男人穿了件靛青色衬衫，配上剪裁得体的黑西裤，整个人看上去既英俊又性感。而他那压倒性的身高体魄和深棕近黑的发色，又给他凭添了几分深沉、危险的气息。  
本该如此。  
但他的表情实在太过忐忑了。忐忑到让他看上去甚至有点可怜，就像只刚干了错事、等着被主人责骂的大狗狗。

脆弱、不安一起躲在那双温暖的、会说话似的棕色眼睛里。这要是什么情绪捉迷藏的游戏，它们可藏得一点也不好。  
更不用说那只仍然停在半空、已经开始微微颤抖的右手所泄露的信息了。  
Rey渐渐从惊讶中回过神来。她忍不住抬起左手捂住了嘴，不是为了挡住什么惊喜的尖叫之类……纯粹是想要遮住自己疯狂扬起的嘴角——她知道自己每次这么笑，看起来都过分傻气。

哦，但是她又能骗过谁呢。  
她放下左手，端正表情，深吸了口气，才小心地将右手伸出去……  
她发誓，她绝对瞥到对方紧张地屏住了呼吸！  
当指尖触到对方微汗的掌心时，她再也没绷住，脸上绽放出阳光般灿烂的笑容。  
她一边笑，一边忍不住调侃对方：“嘿，Ben，一般人求婚可都是要单膝跪地的。”


	2. 1-2

1 

Ben Solo坚称，他睡着后不是个爱搂搂抱抱的人。

胡说八道。

他就是。

明明刚睡下时，这人还假模假样地平躺着，却每每在后半夜把Rey勒到憋闷着醒来。

很难准确形容那是个什么状态，因为Rey自己也总在半梦半醒间。

但偶尔几次，因为工作，Rey不得不早起，而她把自己从对方的长手长脚里解救出来所耗费的时间，更别说体力，就很能说明些问题。

当然，更多时候，她只是昏昏沉沉地翻身面向他，搂回去。

当脸颊贴上那宽阔厚实的胸膛时，Rey会在无意识中发出一声舒服的叹息，并沉入更深的安眠。

这是Rey爱着的，关于Ben的众多事情之一。

2

Ann简直是她父亲的翻版。

同样的固执，同样的倔强。

“不行！Anna Solo，我警告你！不行！”

小女孩低头不看自己的母亲，只把一个金棕色的发旋朝向她。

Rey也有些生气。

如果二十分钟内不出门，迟到几乎成了必然。

见鬼的、顽固的Solo。

她闭上眼睛，默数了十秒。

没什么用。

但睁眼后，满屋混乱的景象——堆在沙发上的衣服、厨房水池内还没清洗的碗、散落满地的儿童玩具——反而让她冷静了些。

她想到了Ben。

她蹲下身，捧起了女儿的小脸，轻声问：“对不起，小南瓜。但我们商量过的，妈妈不会辫那种头发，你也同意了。所以到底是怎么了？”

Ann的小脸涨得通红，但她选择不哭，哭闹是小孩才干的事。她抬手揉了揉眼睛，坚持：“要把发绳也放进去，要松松的，那样才漂亮，就像……就像爸爸做的那样。”

Rey无声地叹气，这段对话已经在母女间重复一个早晨了。

不过这次，在她们陷入恼人的重复前，Ann小声嘟囔着补充了一句：“我也很抱歉，我……我只是太想爸爸了。”

Rey把她搂到怀里，拍着她的背，轻声说：“宝贝，我知道，我知道……”

小女孩把头埋在母亲的颈边，吸了吸鼻子。

没一会，她像是想起什么似地又仰起头，有样学样地用她的小手拍了拍Rey的后颈，安慰她眼眶发红的母亲：“我知道，我知道……”

Ann是她父亲的翻版。

同样的温柔，同样的善解人意。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 时间线跳跃；我不会写小孩，后面不会写很多


	3. 3

Ben做了个梦。  
梦境的景象，在他醒来的瞬间，就消散得一干二净。只有惊醒前，那坠入黑暗深渊的失重感，还影响着他。  
他刻意放缓呼吸，胸腔里的心脏却不受控制地疯狂跳动，在寂静黑暗的夜里发出“咚——咚——”的声响。

更糟的是，他的怀里空空如也。  
Rey不在那。

他平躺了一会，才伸手拿过床头的手机。  
三点二十一分。  
凌晨。

Ben没有开灯，迷蒙着双眼，摸黑走出了卧室。  
到走廊上就好多了。客厅传来的昏黄灯光使他不用再束手束脚。  
他绕过开放厨房的小型岛台，走进客厅，还差点绊到岛台旁的高脚餐椅——这公寓小得就像个狗窝。  
但她就在那儿。

老旧公寓那狭小的客厅里，靠墙摆了张同样年长的深灰色双人布艺沙发。  
而客厅里唯一的光源——那盏落地灯正立在一旁，吝啬地用它昏黄的灯光小心翼翼地拢着那个沙发里睡着的女孩。  
他的女孩。  
Rey穿了身宽松的家居服——棉质的长裤、背心和保暖的毛线开衫。  
她侧缩在沙发里，脸颊迎着灯光靠在沙发椅背上，零碎披散的头发在她的脸上落下几许阴影。  
在她身边，沙发和地毯上散落了好几本专业书籍，还有台因为长时间无人操作而进入休眠的笔记本电脑。  
这就像是一副现代风格的油画，用自己不完美的方式完美着。

“你真美，”他无声低语。Ben目不转睛地看着，将这幅画牢牢刻入脑海。  
他的心脏就像是被谁攥着，一点点收紧了。

“……嘿，甜心。”  
Ben小心地将手塞到她的膝下和背后，用力抬了起来。  
Rey从来不是娇小的。事实上，因为工作原因，她算得上结实有力。但Ben实在过于高大了，他就像个巨人。  
抱着Rey从客厅走回卧室，对他来说实在不是什么难事……如果她配合的话。  
“嘿，Ben？”她迷迷糊糊地回答，无意识地在对方的怀里扭了扭，“我还有七八页没看完，下周就要考试了……”  
“亲爱的，已经过三点了，你需要睡觉，”Ben不得不站定，调整了一下姿势才稳住自己的重心。  
“哦，”她停止扭动，乖乖地搂上了他的肩膀，“哦，好吧……我明早还要巡逻。”  
“是的，是的……”

“晚安，爱你。”  
“我也爱你。”


End file.
